fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Olivier Mira Armstrong
Holding back There is no reference to this or any indication in the manga or anime, just an educated opinion that Alex was holding back in their fight so as to not hurt his sister and she him as well, since it was hand to hand combat. This opinion is due to his pacifist nature as well as his battle with Sloth.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 08:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) In fact, both in the 2009 anime and the manga Alex explicitly states that he is going to use all of his strength. In my opinion, that is what makes this scene even more enjoyable: the fact that even though Alex uses his all his stength, Olivier is still faster and more agile than him and thus is able to take him down. I do not see how it can be said that Alex did not use all his strength when in both anime and mange, he declared he would. The wiki should reflect what was said and not what is a mere assumption because of his nature. Woogleworld (talk) 04:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Shooting pic Could someone try to find a pic of that from the anime? --DARK 20:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm relatively sure they didn't show it quite like that in the anime. I think you see her with a gun, then you see the shot from her perspective, pointing the gun at him and then the scene shifts outside for the gunshot and when the soldiers burst in, Gardner's on the floor already. CorbeauKarasu 21:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I second that. I wanted to replace an image but the anime doesn't have a proper shot. Kiadony 08:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Arranged Marriage? I believe, in my little mind, that Olivier and Prince Claudio are enfianced, ''mainly because she coming from a well off military family and him from an Areguen royalty. But thats from just the extras at the back of the manga. '' ''anyone else? Please sign your entries with four tildes (~). Otherwise, no, I don't believe there is anything even suggesting that this is a the case. For one thing, arranged marriages aren't just made because two prominent families are in close proximity to one another. Additionally, Amestris seems like a reasonably enlightened country that wouldn't insist upon class-based arranged marriages. Finally, Olivier is certainly not the type to be involved in an arranged marriage for the heck of it, particularly not to a foreign dignitary with whom she shares not even a casual relationship. Then again, I haven't seen the game from which Claudio originates, so who knows what kind of non-canon stuff is in it. CorbeauKarasu 03:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know who Prince Claudio is...Tommy-Vercetti 13:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :This startled me for a moment, too, but then I remembered that he's from the game ''Akatsuki no Ouji (which I guess wasn't released internationally, and apparently it's more or less manga based, since vol. 23 has a prologue for it, the events seem to take place while Ed and Al are looking for May while still in Central, before going to Briggs, and there is even one 4-panel omake dedicated to it in vol. 22). I did try to dig up some info about the game for the Wiki and I don't remember Olivier being anywhere there. --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It looks like she appears in the game, but I never heard about OlivierxClaudio. Which volume did you find that extras? JPPCouto 22:02, May 15, 2014 (GMT+0) : Source plz! I found 2 pictures of Olivier and I don't remember to see them in the episodes, Can someone please help me with that?